The spinal column is a highly complex system of bones and connective tissues that provide support for the body and protect the delicate spinal cord and nerves. The spinal column includes a series of vertebral bodies stacked one atop the other, each vertebral body including an inner or central portion of relatively weak cancellous bone and an outer portion of relatively strong cortical bone. Situated between each vertebral body is an intervertebral disc that cushions and dampens compressive forces exerted upon the spinal column. A vertebral canal containing the spinal cord is located behind the vertebral bodies.
There are many types of spinal column disorders including scoliosis (abnormal lateral curvature of the spine), excess kyphosis (abnormal forward curvature of the spine), excess lordosis (abnormal backward curvature of the spine), spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of one vertebra over another), and other disorders caused by abnormalities, disease or trauma, such as ruptured or slipped discs, degenerative disc disease, fractured vertebra and the like. Patients that suffer from such conditions usually experience extreme and debilitating pain, as well as diminished nerve function.
A noteworthy trend in the medical community is the move away from performing surgery via traditional “open” techniques in favor of minimally invasive or minimal access techniques. Open surgical techniques are generally undesirable in that they typically require large incisions and high amounts of tissue displacement to gain access to the surgical target site, which produces concomitantly high amounts of pain, lengthened hospitalization (increasing health care costs), and high morbidity in the patient population. Less-invasive surgical techniques (including so-called “minimal access” and “minimally invasive” techniques) are gaining favor due to the fact that they involve accessing the surgical target site via incisions of substantially smaller size with greatly reduced tissue displacement requirements. This, in turn, reduces the pain, morbidity and cost associated with such procedures. On such minimally invasive approach, a lateral trans-psoas approach to the spine, developed by NuVasive®, Inc., San Diego, Calif. (XLIF®) has demonstrated great success in reducing patient morbidity, shortening hospitalization stays and quickening recovery time if it is employed.
Unfortunately, the iliac crest blocks lateral access to the L5/S1 disc space in most individuals, leaving only anterior and posterior approaches available to reach the L5/S1 disc. Thus, in a patient requiring a multi-level operation including L5-S1, for example, a lateral trans-psoas approach may be utilized to treat the spinal condition at one or more levels above the L5/S1 disc, and the patient may be moved into a new position to access the L5/S1 disc through either the anterior or posterior approach. The systems and methods described herein are directed towards eliminating, or at least reducing, these challenges.
The present invention is directed at overcoming, or at least improving upon, the disadvantages of the prior art.